The purpose of this proposal is to establish a Clinical Investigator Training Program (CITP) at the Fox Chase Cancer Center. The program is designed for medical, surgical and radiation oncology fellows and residents, respectively, who have completed formal training programs in their disciplines, and who are committed to clinical research. The overall goal of the program is to provide highly focused, individualized training to prepare investigators for careers in which advances in biotechnology, molecular biology, and related disciplines can be integrated into well-designed clinical trials. The program is organized along scientific program lines including: tumor biology, developmental therapeutics, immunobiology and immunotherapy, and radiobiology/radiotherapy to encourage interdisciplinary interactions. Within these sub-groups mentors accomplished in clinically relevant laboratory investigations will shepherd trainees through a two year laboratory-based program with a clinical trial component. This program will be overseen by both a coordinator for each general area, and an advisory committee composed of the scientific leadership of the Medical Science Division. A flexible hands-on practicum ranging from two to six months is provided for all candidates with required rotations in Biostatistics and on the Clinical Research Unit prior to initiating the focused research experience with a designated mentor. This structured exposure will acquaint trainees with critical concepts and techniques which are relevant to their proposed research. An extensive didactic exposure to clinical research methodology, lectures relating to molecular biology, epidemiology, pharmacology, and biostatistics is provided as well. Scheduled monitoring of the candidate's progress is provided by the mentor, coordinator and advisory committee throughout the two year period of training. At the conclusion of two years, promising, productive trainees will have the option for yearly competitive renewals for an additional two years to facilitate their transition into independent investigators.